User talk:Funkey100
Welcome Hello, While wiki's are places that everyone can edit that is merely ONE of the definitions of what a wiki is. However since I built eu2opia SINGLE HANDILY translating the information from german to english I feel justified in protecting the content that I translated and gathered into one place. I have asked the player based of empire universe 2 several times if they feel the wiki would be better of protected or unprotected and every time they answer protected. I don't know how long you've been playing empire universe 2 but I have been playing the game for well over a year and moderating the chat for over a year as well and while most players would respect the wiki there are a handful that would go out of their way to destroy it at every turn and so not only do I feel justified in protecting my work the player base of empire universe 2 agrees with me in regards that I don't want to spend the rest of my days doing rollback's on pages that have been edited or deleted, nor do I wish dozens of mails in my game inbox when I log on each day. I have always made it clear from the very start that what i consider the "core content" would be locked from editing and the player base doesn't mind since the information is 99% accurate and the info here, the official stuff like the tech tree and such is 95% of the game info, the other 5% being the stuff the developers don't want to give away. I have also made it clear that players are free to create their own pages on the wiki, but if they want it added to a menu they would merely need to ask. However I am considering adding several admins to fix errors and etc etc but any players of the game that I do add will be people that I know and trust and players who know a lot about the features of the game. Regards Macatord P.S the Gentlemans Agreement only applied to players in empires who have signed it who are over 1m points Macatord 07:08, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Repeating your argument that i already argued against isnt really helping your cause. So left me put it this way. I do not know you, nor do i trust you ergo i will not set you as an admin for eu2opia nor will i be unprotecting any of the pages. Like i said last time i will be setting people that i know and trust as admins and people who have a lot of experience and knowledge about the game empire universe 2 and i looked you up and you only joined 6 days ago and you have 16,366 points, so in my opinion you do not know anywhere near enough about the game to helpfully edit this wiki. Just so we are clear. I do not know you ergo i do not trust you and you do not know enough about the game to helpfully edit this wiki ergo i will not be setting you as an adminstrator Macatord 22:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC)